


Reunion

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Rey of Sunshine [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Han Solo Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reunions, Rey SkySolo, Rey Skywalker, Rey Solo, Trans Luke Skywalker, not mentioned explicitly but he is, skysolo reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: A different take on the end of The Force Awakens. Han lives and goes with Rey to Ach-To.





	Reunion

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn’t speak. Before him stood a young woman he’d never dared hope he’d see. She held out his father’s lightsaber. Luke wanted to take it from her. To take her and hold her close once again but he stood frozen. His resolve broke. The walls he’d constructed to cut himself off from the force crumbled. It felt like a tidal wave washing over him.  
The girl felt it too. She dropped the lightsaber as the force sang around her.  
“You survived.” Luke almost whispered opening his arms.  
“Papa…” The word rose to Rey’s mouth without her realizing. She couldn’t stop herself. She launched herself forward and into her father’s arms.  
Luke clung tightly to his daughter. He’d cut himself off from the force so he’d never have to feel her death. He’d hoped she would survive but knew that Ben would be searching everywhere for her so he’d sealed himself away.  
“Is she…?”  
Luke opened his eyes to see Han standing just a few feet away. He nodded, still holding Rey tight in his arms. “Yes!” He nearly wept with happiness. “She’s ours.”  
Han wrapped his arms around the pair as Rey’s memories came rushing back. Things she’d dismissed as dreams years before and nearly completely forgotten. No wonder the Falcon had felt right once she was on it. She’d been born there. No wonder she’d felt safe with Han. He was her father.

“Papa...I...I killed Ben.” Rey felt so small as she told Luke what had happened on Starkiller Base. How she’d killed her own brother, even if she hadn’t realized at the time, to save Han.  
“It’s okay, Sunshine.” Luke assured her.  
“Come home, kid.” Han asked. “We need ya.”  
Luke nodded. It was time. He’d been hiding too long

**Author's Note:**

> Ben was Rey's half-Brother.  
> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)  
> [My main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
